Forever Red: Behind The Morpher
by Ghost Zero
Summary: This story takes a look at the insanity that was 'Forever Red'. Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

A/N: I decided to write this after laughing myself stupid while watching Forever Red. I know it wasn't meant to be funny, but I find humor in just about anything. Well here it is!

Andross layed low in the dirt and rocks on the moon so that the machines couldn't see him. He smiled as he saw that they were no where near done digging up Serpentira. They had dug up what looked like a wing or a fin or something. Just then his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bro, you gotta get Zhane. He's trying to touch me again!" Karone said over the phone.

"Look, just tell him I said stop, okay?"

"Okay..."

Andross hung his cell phone only to have it ring again.

"Hello?"

"Andross, Carlos is trying to touch me again!" this time the whining was from Ashley.

"Just tell him the judge said he can't be within 50 yards of you."

"Okay, is you think it will work."

Once again, his phone rang.

"What?"

"Andross, Jus-"

"Let me guess Cassie, Justin is trying to touch you again?"

"Yeah."

"Dammit Cassie just kick him in the jewels!" Andross hung up the phone.

You guessed it, his phone rang again. At this point he was seriously considering throughing the phone in a crater.

"WHAT!"

"Andross, he's still doing it." the three whiny voices of Cassie, Karone, and Ashely came over his phone.

"Put them on the phone now!" moments later, the three pervs in question were heard over his phone.

"Hello?" Carlos said timidly.

"Don't hello me! Didn't I tell you three not to cause any trouble while I was gone?"

"Yes." all three said like scolded children.

"And what did they teach you at those meetings your parole officer made you go to?"

"That no means no."

"Good. Now if I get another call, I'm going to rip all of you to pieces. Understood?"

"Yes Andross." Andross hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"At least my mission is going...good?" it was then that Andross noticed that in the little bit of time he had spent on the phone, they had made alot of progress in digging up the zord. The only thing still buried was it's tail. "Guess I better call Tommy."

Location: Bulk's Cabana.

"You have a phone call." Bulk said as he handed Tommy the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Uh Tommy, the Machine Empire is digging up Serpentira."

"Don't sweat it. I'm sure it will take them time to dig it up."

"Actually thier kinda almost done."

"Then we must act now! Quickly, summon all the red rangers you can get in contact with."

"Shouldn't we get other colors too?"

"Hell no!"

"Whatever."

Location: Aquitar

Aurico sat on his phone, waiting for Leo to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Leo, it's Aurico."

"Who?"

"Aurico, the red Alien Ranger."

"Oh yeah, Aurico." Leo had no idea who this man was. Hell, he didn't even know they were Alien Rangers. "So why are you calling me?"

"Did you get contacted about teaming up with the other Red Rangers?"

"Yeah why?"

"Cause I kinda need a lift and I was wondering if you could pick me up."

"Pick you up? In what?"

"Your Jet Jammer."

"Are you kidding? That thing can barely support my weight let alone yours too. Plus Aquitar is like way out of my way."

"That's sad to hear. Cause if Jason knew that you wouldn't come pick me up, he might think less of you." Aurico smiled as he said this. He knew that Leo,(like all the other red rangers with the exception of himself, Rocky, and Tommy) loved the attention of the first red ranger.

Leo was silent for a moment. "You better be morphed and ready when I get thier!" Leo said as he hung up his phone. He slowly and silently approached the Quasar Sabers. He grabbed the handle of his and just as he was about to pull...

"What are you doing Leo?" Leo quickly spun around to see Kendrix, Damon, Kai, and Maya

"Uh, nothing."

"You wouldn't be taking you Quasar Saber to go on some mission without us would you?" Kai asked.

"Of course not! I'm just...polishing the Sabers is all!" Leo said.

"You really expect us to fall for that?" Maya asked.

Leo responded by kicking dust into the eyes of his fellow rangers and running away with his saber.

Location: Rocky's house in Angel Grove

"Let the machine get it." Rocky said to the woman he was currently making out with.

"You have reached the Rockstar. I can't get to the phone right now, so leave a message." BEEP Rocky's answer machine said.

"Hey Rocky it's Tommy. Me and Jase and the other Red Ranger are teaming up for a mission to the moon. So if you get this message, bring your morpher and come to the NASADA base. Holla!" Tommy had been ending conversations like that for about a month in his effort to become 'hip'. This also included cutting his hair, dressing differently, and getting a tatoo on his back that read "Screw you Kim and Kat because I don't care if you both broke up with me because I'm cool now and I kick much ass and I'm the bestest ranger of all time so there!" The tatoo took up his emtire back and had a giant tiger, dragon, star and a race car underneath.

"You were a Power Rnager?" the woman asked.

"Um, uh , see the thing about that is..." Rocky then hit the woman about the head with a lamp until she was bleeding. "Guess I' better bury the body." Rocky said as he dragged her body away.

Location: Silver Hills

Wes is at his mailbox reading his mail and sipping a cup of coffee. He had on a red robe and a pair of red slippers. He still had on his beret and his morpher. He then saw Eric come out his house with an enraged Taylor right behid him. Eric was dressed similar to him, but minus the beret.

"Who the hell is Maya? Tell me now Eric!" Taylor yelled

"She's the yellow Lost Galaxy ranger." Eric answered.

"And why the hell is her number in your phone?"

"Cause, um, us rangers need to keep in touch?" Eric's answer sounded more like a question.

"Bullshit Eric! and who is Kelsey?"

"Yellow Lightspeed Rescue ranger."

"And why do you have her number?"

"Um, would you believe the same excuse I had about Maya?"

"I can't believe you Eric! You were probally doing it with Katie since you joined the team." Taylor yelled Eric simply stood thier looking guilty. "I'm going to the park with the others. I talk to you when I cool off." Taylor said as she stormed off.

Wes didn't even look up from the piece of mail he was reading. "I guess she found out about that fetish you have for yellow rangers."

"Yeah. I don't get why she flipped out like that though." Eric said nonchantly. Just then, the cell phones of both men rang.

"Come to the NASADA Spaceport." the person, who was trying to cover up his identity, said before hanging up.

"Should we trust it?" Wes said refering to the call

"Don't see why not. I mean, whats the worst that can happen?"

"We could be walking into a trap."

"So what? We're Power Rangers. Red Rangers at that. We can totally handle it."

"Okay. Let's go then." Wes and Eric then pulled off their robes to show that they were wearing thier Silver Guardian uniforms. Eric reached into a pocket and pulled out his shades which he then put on. Wes then pulled a beret out of his pocket, one that was much redder than his current beret. He put it on and they left in thier SUV.

Location: Random Park in Turtle Cove Island

The Wild Force rangers are in the park playing random games when they notice a yellow jeep. A man then emerged from it.

"Cole Evans?" the man asked. Cole didn't answer, but instead slowly approached the man with the other rangers.

The man decided to ask again. "Cole Evans? Red Wild Force Power Ranger right?" this time he was really loud and people started to stare.

Cole and the other rangers quickly tryed to silence the man as he continued to ask Cole if he was a Red Ranger.

"Yes! I'm Cole Evans! Now please shut up!" Cole said. "What a sec, how do you know my name?"

"Carter Grayson, Red Lightspeed Rescue Power Ranger. I've been sent to obtain you for a mission."

Danny was about to say something, but was silenced when Carter kicked him square in the face.

"All non- Red Ranger are to be silent during this episode." Carter said. "So are you coming or not?"

Cole shrugged and hoped into the jeep. After a few hours of driving, Carter and Cole made it to the NASADA Spaceport. When there, Cole instantly reconized Eric and Wes.

"Damn, I think he saw me!" Wes said

"Just pretend you don't see him." Eric said as he tryed to turn away.

"Wes, Eric! Good to see you!" Cole said as he shoke the hands of the rangers.

"This is Eric Myers, the Quatnam Ranger. Amd this is Wesley Collins, the Red Time Force Ranger." Carter said.

"I know. We kinda alreadt met." Cole said.

"I know, I just like the sound of my own voice." Carter answered.

A red car then pulled into the area they were in. Another man emerged from the car.

"This is Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson, the Red Turbo Ranger." Carter said.

"Just call me TJ." TJ said as he shoke Cole's hand.

"No, call him Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson. That's his name." Carter said.

"But everyone calls me TJ."

"Why? You have three Js in you name. Shouldn't you be TJJJ?" Cole asked

"Or TJ to the third power." Wes added.

"Or just omit the Js and call yourself Theo." Eric said.

"Or maybe T3J." Carter continued.

'You guys are putting too much thought into this." TJ said.

"Maybe your not putting enough thought into it!" Wes said.

"Yeah!" Carter, Eric, and Cole said in defense.

"Do you mind shutting up?" Andross said as he walked up.

TJ turned to Andross "You seem a little on edge. Did Carlos and the others get happy hands again?" Andross nodded.

"Who's that?" Cole asked.

"Andross, Red Astro Ranger." Carter answered.

"Good to see everyone's here. We can began when our leader gets here." Andross said.

"Who's our leader?" Wes asked.

A red spotlight then appeared in the center of the room. "American Bad Ass" by Kid Rock begins playing as Tommy emerges from the ground. He is sitting in a throne and has a crown on his head. he has on red, green, and white robe.

"I am the team leader." he said in his loudest voice.

"Who is that?" Cole asked.

"Tommy, The King of Power Rangers. He's a legend." TJ said.

Tommy then rose from his throne, lifted the sword he used as the evil Green Ranger, and lightning came down and struck the sword. When the smoke cleared, Tommy was wearing his regular clothes and the throne was gone. The music had also stopped.

"Alright rangers, let's begin."

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

When we last left off, Leo was going to pick up Aurico, Rocky was about to bury the body of his lady friend, and the rangers had just met King Tommy. So let's pick up with Leo and Aurico.

Location: Somewhere in space

Leo and Aurico were on Leo's Jet Jammer. But instead of heading to the Moon at a high speed, they were stuck in traffic.

"Dammit! If I had just left you on that damn water planet, iwould be to Earth by now!" Leo said

"Well sorry! I just really needed a ride." Aurico said from his position on the back of the Jet Jammer.

"Don't you have spaceships on Aquitar?"

"We did until Tideus sold them to the Triforians."

"Weren't you guys close to going to war with Triforia?"

"Yeah. The only reason we didn't was because we knew we would lose. I mean, we didn't have any ships for Pete's sake!"

"Wow. So didn't Tideus feel some backlash for doing that?"

"Nope. King Billy had it covered up."

"King Billy? As in Billy the first blue ranger?"

Yeah he forced us into making him king of the planet. He claimed that if we didn't do it he would turn the planets atmoshpere like Earth's."

"What's so wrong with that?"

"Unlike you you mammal people, we need a wet enviroment to live."

"I see." Leo then stood up to see how many ships were ahead of them. "Looks like were going to be here a while."

Location: NASADA

"Greetings rangers. As I'm sure you already know, I'm King Tommy Oliver." Tommy said.

"Yeah me know who are. But why are we here?" Wes asked

"I'm sure your wondering why your here, so let me explain. We need you to all go to the moon" Tommy said.

"Cool" the other rangers said in unison.

"Good, then we can head out." Tommy said

"Wait a sec, wasn't there another Red Ranger on Earth?" Andross asked

"Yeah. I contacted him, but I guess he couldn't make it." Tommy said sadly. "Oh well. We better head out."

"Wait, do you here that?" Cole said to the sounds of a motorcycle.

Tommy then began coughing very very loudly to try and cover the sound.

"Are you all right Tommy? Do you need some water?" Andross asked

Tommy simply coughed louder and louder, until Cole ran outside with the others right behind him. "Dammit!" Tommy then followed them.

Outside, a man on a motorcycle pulled up. He then removed his helmet to reveal that it was Jason.

"You guys weren't going to do this without me were you?" Jason asked

"That was the plan..." Tommy muttered.

Jason then approached Cole. "You must be the new guy."

Cole franticlly wiped the sweat from his hand and offered it to Jason for a handshake. Jason simply laughed and continued walking down the line of rangers that had formed for some reason. Apparently they thought it was a military review. He made a note challenge all of these men to a fight to prove his dominance later on He then saw Tommy.

"You didn't think I would..." Jason was cut off by Tommy

"Who the hell told you about this? It was that damn Zack wasn't it?"

"What do you mean? Didn't you say you contacted him?" Cole asked

"No, I was refering to Rocky." Tommy then sighed. "I guess you can come along. But we better go. I have a hair appointment at 5."

Location: The Moon

The five Beetleborg generals were standing in front of a bunch of cogs. Venjinx is standing at the podium.

"Soon my brothers, with this zord, we will rebuild the Machine Empire and avenge our wonderful leader King Mondo!" The cogs yelled in agreement.

"And not only will we avenge him, but his annoying wife too! And his fruity son with the hot wife that I had an affair with once. And the one with the accent and the little guy he used like a mace. And last but not least, we must avenge that fat little whiny brat, for he was the true spirit of the Empire."

Location: Astro Megaship Mark II

"I just got off the phone with Leo and Aurico. There stuck in traffic, but they should they be here in time for our big fight scene." Andross said

"You know guys, being around all you other Reds makes me wanna organize another team up with all the blues. In fact, when I get back home, I'm gonna call Justin to help me put it together." TJ said happily. Everyone stared at him before laughing out loud.

"Oh my God! Can you imagine that?" Wes said threw his laughter

"Aw man! Who would be the leader, TJ?" Tommy asked

"Better yet, Justin!" Adross said

"No, Billy!" Tommy said

"No no no! The greatest blue ranger of all time, Rocky!" Jason said. At this, all the rangers(save for TJ) began laughing even harder.

"Okay guys, let's get serious." Tommy said as he wiped a tear from his eye. "This is a video of hte Machine Empire on the moon."

"Looks like they're digging something." Eric said.

"Wow, you think?" TJ said. He was still a little salty from them laughing at his idea.

"What's on the moon that they want?" Wes asked

"Serpentira." Jason said as he popped a piece of gum in his mouth.

"Yep. It was Lord Zedd's personal zord, and now they're digging it up." Tommy said.

"If the Machine Empire(chew chew chew) get's thier hands(chew chew chew chew chew chew) on Serpentira(chew chew swallow chew chew chew) they'll have more than enough power(chew chew chew chew chew smack chew blows a bubble chew chew chew chew chew) to destroy Earth. Wow, I need to buy this gum more often."

"Then we must stop them!" Cole said.

Location: a random secluded field in Angel Grove

Rocky has on a pair of dirty overalls and is digging a very deep hole.

"I've been digging up a graaaaave, for some chick I killed." Rocky sung to the tune of 'Working on te railroad'. Just then, the "dead" woman woke up.

"Ugh, where am I?" she said.

"Oh crap." Rocky said. He then quickly beat the woman about the head with his shovel. In the process, the shovel broke.

"Double crap. I didn't get to finsih the hole. Oh well, I better find another way to dispose of the body." Rocky said as he tossed the woman into his truck.

Location: The Moon

"General Venjinx, the horses have been fed and the zord is ready." one of the generals told Venjinx

"Excellant!"

"About those horses general, why do have them?" Steelon asked.

"Yeah, I mean were genreals in the Machine Empire; shouldn't we have machine horses?" Gerrok added.

"We would, but ever since those Zeo rangers killed Mondo, we've suffered alot of budget cuts." Venjinx explained. The others nodded. Just then, sparks went off near a doorway. The Red Rangers then entered.

"See? Told you my spark grenede would get thier attention." Wes said to Eric.

"You know" Jason said as he threw his jacket to the ground "if you really miss Mondo so much, we can help you join him"

"How cheesy is that?" Tommy muttered under his breathe

"We're not going to let you dring back Serpentira!" Cole damn near screamed.

"You do realize that's my ear your screaming into right?" Jason said.

"Cogs, destroy them!" an army of cogs then appeared.

"All right guys, 100 dollar bet on who's gonna beat the most Cogs, anyway up?" Tommy asked as all the other rangers. All of them then pulled out money and and gave it to TJ. He then gave the money to Venjinx.

"Hold this for us?" TJ asked. Venjinx shrugged and put the money aside.

"All right let's do it guys! HA!" everyone then toke fighting stances after Tommy's words.

A/N: All right folks I think I'll end this one right here.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

A/N: All right folks, this should be the last chapter of this here story. Before I start I wanna thank PernDragonrider for her help with the insanity that takes place in the last two chapters. Anyway, let's begin. Or finish. Whatever.

The scene flips to Rocky, who is now standing on an old bridge. He has the woman he is trying to bury is standing upright(yet still out cold), with a ton of cement around her feet.

"Alrighty, I'll just dump her in this here river, and then I'm off to the moon!" Rocky proclaimed.

He then grabbed the young woman by her arms and tryed to tossed her in the river. But she didn't budge. He then figured he had used to much cement and needed a power boost to lift it. So he did what any ranger would do in his situation; morph.

"Ninjetti Ape!" Rocky was no in his Ninjetti ninja outfit. But once again, her body wouldn't budge.

"Guess I'll have to turn it up a notch." Rocky then morphed into his Red Ranger form. As you may have guessed, her body wouldn't move.

"Okay, looks like I'll have to blue it up! Zeo Ranger Threee, Blue!" after morphing, Rocky once again tryed to move the motionless woman. After 30 minutes of trying, the woman finally woke up.

"Wow, my head is killing me." she said. She then noticed that her feet were incased in cement. He pulled her hand back and smash the cement with her bare hands.

"But how did you..." Rocky stuttered out.

"Why are we on this bridge? And why are you morphed?" she asked.

"Your not suppose to know I'm a ranger." Rocky said sadly. "Oh great. Now I'm gonna have to hear some lecture about abusing my power and what not." Rocky then began to cry.

"It's not like I'm going to tell anyone." she said. "I mean, I'm a ranger too."

"Your just saying that!" Rocky said threw his tears.

"No I'm not. See? Time for Time Force!" the girl then morphed into the yellow Time Force ranger.

A long silence hit as both Katie and Rocky stared at each other. Rocky finally broke the silence. "Wanna go back to my place and finish what we started?" Katie shrugged and both of them left in his car.

Location: The Moon

The Red Rangers easily dominated the cogs using various styles. Jason beat the cogs by crushing them with his massive biceps. Tommy fought by kicking the cogs and killing them with his trademark battle cry. Carter shot the cogs (he even caught Eric in the leg a few times which provoked him to summon his Quatnam Defender and they had a mini gun battle). Andross did random flips and cartwheels before killing one cog. Cole bit and ripped several cogs apart like the Tarzan reject he is. TJ, Eric, and Wes were the only ones to really do anything. Cole then realized the generals were leaving. He decided to give chase. He was then blasted, but saved by Aurico and Leo.

"Are you okay?" Aurico asked.

"Help! I've been kidnapped by unknown rangers! Save me!" Cole screamed.

"Would you shut the hell up!" an enraged Leo said as they landed. The other rangers ran outside to see them.

"What! Ten Red Rangers!" Venjinx said. Steelon then tapped him on the shoulder. "What is it?"

"I only count eight rangers." It was true. Tommy and Jason had somehow vanished.

Everyone looked back into the building to see that Tommy and Jason were still fight cogs (even though all the cogs had been defeated) and at times even jumped to fighting each other. And from the looks of things, they didn't plan on stopping any time soon.

3 Hours Later

Jason and Tommy had finally stopped "fighting" the cogs. When they left the building, they found everyone(even the genreals) sleeping.

"Get up Rookie! Sleeping on the job is the way to go if you if you ever wanna be a vet like me or Andy here." Jason told Cole as he pointed to Aurico.

"My name is Aurico."

"Just a second Andross, I'm talking."

"What the hell are you talking about?" a confused Andross asked.

"Dammit Antonio, go stand over there by Wayne."

"Seriously dude, my name's Wes."

"Walker why can't you just shut the hell up?"

"Enough! Your meatheadedness sickens me!" Venjinx said. "We will now battle!"

"All right then, let's do it! It's Morphin Time!" Jason yelled. "Tyrannosaurus! Mighty Morphin Power Ranger!"

The camera then moved to Tommy who was doing a lot of useless hand movements. "It's Morphin..."

"AH!" Jason screamed as he yanked his helmet off. He then began pulling globs of hair gel from his head. "We gotta get Rocky to stop using so much gel."

"Like I was saying, It's Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger-holy crap!" Tommy halted in mid-morph, which left from his waist up morphed while the rest of his body was normal.

"What is wrong with you?" Jason asked.

Tommy then removed his helmet. "My hair! It grew back! My beautiful hair!" Tommy said as he hugged his pony tail.

"Could we hurry this up? I gotta get dad's BMW out of the shop in an hour." Wes said looking at his watch.

"We'll have our quality time later." Tommy said to his hair as he put back on his helmet. "Zeo Ranger Five, Red! Red Zeo Ranger!"

TJ was up next. He also did some useless car-driving hand movements. "Shift Into Turbo! Red Turbo Ranger!"

Next was Andross, who (unlike Tommy and TJ) moved his body as little as possible. "Let's Rocket! Red Space Ranger!"

The next in line was Leo. "Go Galatic! Go Galatic!"

"Why did you say 'Go Galatic' twice? Shouldn't you have said Red Galatic Ranger or something like that?" Aurico asked.

"Shouldn't you be shutting the hell up?" Leo responded.

Now it was Carter's turn. "Lightspeed Rescue!" Carter said, breaking up the words to make his morphing call sound as cool as the others. "Red Lightspeed Ranger!"

"Time for...Time Force!" Wes said as he morphed. "Time Force!"

"Shouldn't have said..."

"Shut up!" Leo said as Aurico with the flat end of his sword.

" I just love how this Moon air taste. It's so...breahtable." Eric said as he inhaled deeply. "Anyway, Quatnam Power! Quatnam Ranger!"

"Wild Access!" Wes said as he yelled the second worst morphing call in history (worst is Lightspeed Rescue) . "Red Wild Force Ranger!"

"Red Alien Ranger!" Aurico said as he did a pose that must be considered cool on Aquitar.

"All right guys, here's the plan. Me and Tommy will take the leader, Andross and TJ will take the white one, Carter and Wes will take the green one, Leo and Aurico will take the black one, Eric and Rookie, you two take the red one." Jason said as his leader gene took over.

"Oh no you don't! This my operation, and I'm leading! Now these are the teams. Rich boy, you come with me. Alien guy, you go with that Quatnam guy. Army boy, you and the sissy work together. Baldy, you and the Lion guy fight together. And Jason," Tommy then smiled evilly, "You get to work with Tarzan. No let's do it!"

The rangers then went off in thier random groups. Some time later, the generals were all dead with the exception of Venjinx, who had boarded Serpentiea.

"Aw man, that is one ugly zord!" Tommy said.

"Duh, you did say that when Zedd first got it." Jason said.

"I know, I just like saying that."

"I know how to stop it!" Cole said as he hopped on his Wild Force Rider. He then (very easily I might add) destroyed Serpentira.

"Wait a minute, tell me that thing is destroyed." Aurico said. Everyone else nodded. "Are you (beep)ing kidding me? I come all the (beep)ing way from (beep)ing Aquitar, have to sit on the back of a (beep) Jet Jammer, sit threw (beep)ing traffic with this (beep)ing moron, and all to watch some (beep)head Rookie blow the piece of (beep) up with his (beep)ing bike? You have got to be ..." the screen then flips to Kat holding onto a clothesline with the words 'Hang on baby' at the top of the screen and the words 'Please Stand By' at the bottom.

The screen then flips to NASADA where all the rangers(minus Aurico who was asked to leave) are standing in a circle. Because he has demorphed, Tommy's hair is once again short.(Rumor has it that when he demorphed to find his hair short, he went on a blind rage and almost killed Carter).

"Thank you rangers. You've all done a great service to the universe. Now I better get going, since my hair appointment is in 20 minutes." Tommy then spun around and left the base.

"Wow, he really is the greatest ranger." Cole said. To this, the others laughed deeply.

"Sure he is. Next you'll be saying he's gonna be a teacher." TJ said.

"Better yet, a science teacher!" Leo said as the laughter grew.

"And he'll get a PhD! Imagine that, Dr. Oliver!" Jason said

"Yeah, and then he's gonna mentor a team of rangers!" Andross added.

"Our better yet, he's gonna be a ranger again!" Wes said. At this everyone stopped laughing as they realized that could really happen. Everyone became silent at the thought of Tommy being a ranger again.

"...I ever tell you guys about the time I baked into a giant pizza?" TJ said as everyone groaned, Andross especially. He had heard the story 3483 times already. It was actually 76392 if count the times Justin and Carlos "bragged" about it. But the ranger simply listened to the story and walked into the sunset.

The End...or is it?

Seriously though, that's the end


End file.
